


Rooms

by LostOneHero



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'll add tags as they come, M/M, Trans Male Character, ego inc, my headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Egos have rooms





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone in ego inc had their own rooms. They reflect who each ego is. Sometimes they change, like when Yan gets a new senpai, or when the googles want a upgrade. A few things have the egos curious well more specifically the Googles, Bing, and surprisingly Dark. The object of their curiosity is Wilfords room, no one except Wilford has been in that place. It sparked a curiosity in the android, but it sparked a growing annoyance in Dark who hated not knowing something in his territory.

Wilford was out probably looking for a new interviewer/victim. So the six egos stood in front of the door.

“I bet it’s full of old guns, and pink.” Bing smirked

“Nonesense it’s full of candy and useless human objects.” Google blue responded and his brothers agreed.

“Enough with your guessing. You all have been at this for weeks. Let’s just end this.” Dark flings open the door to the room.

The six stood there awestruck. Wilford’s room was immaculate but a trace of any mess, a old looking military uniform hung on the wall next to a few military awards. A cane and a veil was hung up by a few photos of people that none of the intruders recognized. A old photo of military men sat on the dresser next to the bed, one of them looked like Wilford. A pair of glasses was placed next to the military photo, they were worn. A beat up gutair was leaning against the bed which looked like nobody ever slept in it. Next to the closet was a bookcase filled with journals, and old books Dark could only guess the journals were Wilford’s even though they were signed William.

Bing ran as soon as he saw the inside of the room the googles followed quickly after. Dark was the only one to remain looking through Wilford’s things. None of which made any sense to him. What was any of this? The room didn’t match anything he ever expected. Dark was busy reading through this William’s journals he didnt notice Wilford’s return into the room.

Wilford held a stoic look no trace of madness left on his face. He just picked up the old beat up gutair and began to strum. Dark turned masking the startled look in his face as he looked at Wilford. He suddenly looked so much older in that moment, it was almost like this had happened before.

“Wilford ” Dark tried to speak but no words came out.

“Damien, Celine you know you aren’t welcome here.” Wilford sighed.

Dark didn’t know what Wilford was going on about, but he couldn’t move or talk.

Wilford put down the guitar walking over to Dark. “It was just a matter of time before you would come back in here. To answer your question Dark I will not explain because you won’t remember any of this once you leave. You never remember. Bully I will see you later.” Was the last thing Dark heard before he blacked out.

Dark was standing in front of Wilford’s room with confusion plastered in his eyes. What was he doing? He had work to do. Why was he even checking on Wilford, the mad man was useless when it came to work. Dark huffed walking back to his room ignoring the confused glances from the androids.

Those androids needed a upgrade if they thought he forgot something. Why would they even think that? What were they even talking about with Wilford’s room? Dark didnt care enough to ask.

“How annoying.” Dark huffed closing the door to his room behind him.


	2. the change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bim's turm

Well Bim’s room changed about a week or two after he became a ego. It was a sudden rapid change that shook the building, but nobody really cared except for one or two curious onlookers. His room wasn’t anything special saved for the fact he kept a freezer in his closet. Now it wasnt a secret to anyone in ego inc that Bim was a cannibal. What was a secret was the fact that Bim wasn’t a cannibal but a wendigo.

Hence why his room had so many antlers. It was such a hassle for him to throw them out everytime he changed, so he decided to make props or artwork out of them. He has gotten so good at it that he just uses them for gifts. Well except for Anti he has a soft spot for that glitch.

It wasn’t like he was trying to deceive everyone, he just didnt want anyone to find out he wasn’t really an ego anymore. He was forgotten as soon as he was made, so the wendigo thing was a blessing in disguise. It kept him from disappearing at least. Hes also made supernatural friends because of it, hes a lot stronger, and nothing really scares him anymore.

But now he wanted to ask Anti out, and he had no idea what to do. His room didn’t have any obvious clues for him, nor did he even figure out what to tell Anti.

“Hey I’m not a ego, but a cannibal demon more often referred to as a wendigo.” He spoke out loud not realizing that Anti was now in his room as a surprised visit so Bum was left to continue. “Oh and by the way all the shakes I’ve been eating yeah that’s human. I really don’t like your cooking because I cant taste anything that isn’t human. Or fucking get Anti all the antlers I have are actually from me. I don’t hunt deers at all, oh yeah I also got a fucking tail. Bim you are a fucking idiot.”

“Uh Bim.” Anti tries

“And worst of all he’ll probably despises me afterwords. Like you lied to him Bim you two were both outcasts now it’s just you alone again. I love him, but why would he….” Bim is cut off as Anti kisses him.

“I love you too Bim.” Anti smiles leaving a small wrapped gift on Bim’s bed then he teleports away.

Bim lost control of his human form.

He didnt care.


	3. The Defect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bing's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rare pair hell

Bing’s room wasn’t anything special, even if he was an android. It was a plain bedroom. His charger was plugged next to his bed, so he could “sleep” whatever new thing he was working on was always in the center of his room. What stood out was the fact he kept a locked box under his bed. Blue Google once broke it open and looked inside, and just said it was stupid outdated junk.

It wasn’t stupid, not to Bing. It was old codes, and a computer from the 90s Bing rebuilt himself. He really shouldn’t keep things from before on him, but he couldn’t help it. He was going to be a computer engineer well before he became a computer, before he was kill-died. It was his fault for his death anyways.

There was something else Bing kept in his room. He hid it in his mattress. It was a worn gay pride flag. Was he ashamed of it, he didn’t know. All the feelings he had were conflicted and muddled. He really hated thinking about it….yet he still kept it.

The young android was holding onto the worn flag with a blank expression in his black and orange eyes. He was fiddling with the handle again. His sensors said his face was wet…he was crying he guessed. He stopped trying to figure out why. Maybe if he grew up more before he died he would understand why.

But that was just wishful thinking wasn’t it. Bing removed his shirt and pants only leaving on his underwear. His body was littered with old ugly scars, he looked like he was starving. Robots didn’t need food, robots didn’t bleed, robots don’t scar. He didn’t know why he still had these. He was a defect after all so it makes sense. Of course his human side would follow him even when he replaced every inch of his synthetic skin.

The flag was gripped in his hand, and he just stared at it. He didn’t care that he was stripped down, he didn’t care that he was crying, and he didn’t care that he was broken. His room was empty like always the only difference from when he was human was the fact he had a bed, and the room wasn’t dirty.

“I didn’t know robots could scar. Bing I requested you hours ago.” Dark was now standing over the crying android.

Bing looked up ot able to muster up a fake smile nor a cheerful greeting. “I need alone time. Go ask someone who isn’t a defect.”

“No Bing I asked for you.” Dark grabbed Bing’s arm with much more force then he wanted. “You’ve been abandoning all of my orders for the past month. I want an answer.”

“The googles do the job better, so why do you even care. I’m just a defect who can’t even be a android correctly.” Bing lashed out with sadness dripping from his tongue.

Dark dragged the android out of their room, and pulled him to his own room. He places Bing on his bed tossing a few items of clothes at the android. “Get dressed you will be following me until I say otherwise. Understand”

Bing only nods putting on the clothes Dark threw at him. Scanning the new area he was in he only saw a black room with gothic furniture and lavish items scattered around neatly. He noticed Dark took the old flag he had, he wanted to yell at Dark, but the words died on his lips. There wasn’t a point. With that thought he finished getting dressed.

He was in a suit matching Dark. It wasn’t uncomfortable, it was just different. Did he like it, he didn’t know.

Dark just looks at Bing like he’s expecting him to just flip back to normal. Nothing happens. Dark has anger burning at the tip of his tongue. “Bing why do you have that ratty old flag?”

“Because I’m nothing more then a defect who cant let go of what killed me.” Bing responds with regret lacing his words as they leave his mouth.

Dark scowls “Well then I need to get you a new suit if you’ll be working with me.” He says pulling Bing along. “I much prefer one with flaws rather than perfection. The one with flaws are so much more interesting.”

Dark’s words seem to wrap around Bing’s throat making it impossible to respond. He can only look up helplessly to the older ego. Dark’s works seem to have awaken something he kept locked up and hidden away for so long. He didn’t want the feelings to return. He was just going to get hurt again.

“I expect my partner to talk when spoken to. Bing did I do something to upset you? I can get you a new flag. I can get you anything you could possibly desire.” Dark lifted Bing’s chin up so the android looks at him.

“I don’t want to be hurt again.” Bing responds on instinct. Just like the defect he is.

Dark’s lips curl into a wicked grin. “Is that all, my doll. I shall lay my life in order to protect you. I shall not let a single hand but my own touch you.”

Bing takes this in like a child who is being rocked to sleep with a lullaby. He can only nod. Maybe he should let the feeling out. Maybe this time….maybe this time he could have hope.


	4. Of the dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robbies turn.

Like the Markiplier egos the Septiceye ego’s had their own rooms. Each room unique to each ego. Just some would like to keep their rooms hidden from others. Robbie the slow zombie was one of these. After much prodding from everyone he considers family he finally broke and shuffled towards his room.

The zombie to everyone was slow and dimwitted, barely able to talk, eat, and do basic human functions according to Shneep. The others just agreed with him. Robbie never had an issue with this he enjoyed being the dumb little brother, but like everything it must come to an end. Robbie never expected to lie to his new family it was just…. easier because of this form he couldn’t do much in the way proving them wrong.

He remembers before he was a zombie, before he was an ego. He was a spy in world war two, granted it was only for two years until he got his vocal cords cut from those prick nazis, but he made a better soilder then a spy. He grew to love the chaos of the battlefield and most of all the explosives. He used to be able to hit any target dead on with a grenade. It was just after the war when things went sour.

His wife was cheating on him from the get go, none of those kids were his. So he left and joined his war buddies in England left Ireland never looked back. That was when things picked up for a decade, he was in one of the most feared gangs in all of Britain. It didn’t last they ended it on top though which was the best. He ended up biting the bullet ten years after that from a stroke he died like a bitch in his sleep.

But he wasn’t mad about it he had a family again, and this time they were related. Granted he misses his war family that ended up becoming a gang family, but they all died one from lung cancer the other from Alzheimer’s one from heart failure the other from lungs giving out, but there was one more but he could never find him. That wouldn’t be great because he wouldn’t be able to surprise him.

Maybe he was just overthinking this, he should probably give old dec a visit its not like he has aged much.

“Robbie are you going to open your door, do you need help?” That was Shneep asking him.

He got lost in thought again, he just shook his head and opened the door.

His room was covered in different weaponized bats, a old trumpet was on his bed, his bed was a mess. Old photos lined the wall above the bats. Several old explosives were thrown into his closet on top of a pile of sweaters. A few old pistols were thrown into a desk sticking out with paper. A upgraded computer was the thing that stood out the most because it sat on a desk in the cleanest area.

“……messy….room…” Robbie moaned out looking back at the other egos.

Chase whispered to Anti. “Are we sure this is Robbies room?”

Anti just nods looking on with a mixed emotion on his face.

The rest of the egos just stood by with mute expressions that were tangled with shock and confusion.

Robbie just smiled. This was actually much more fun then he thought, maybe he can still be a trickster even slowed down.


	5. The Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie's turn.

Jackie had a special room, it had a door outside the house only him or Anti can get to without the use of a latter. He wanted privacy, so he got his privacy. His room was decked out in superhero tech and memorabilia. A bunch of suits and binders were hung up neatly in his closet.

He knew he could ask Shneep for top surgery, but that would mean coming out. He also didn’t trust Shneep with a scalpel, but that was just a personal feeling. Also Robbie has been gone for a bit…. he was losing focus he needed to get read for the night. The one thing he hated most was putting on the binder, he needed it but it was super uncomfortable when he was fighting.

A cough made Jackie freeze midway pulling up his suit. “I was just coming in to ask if you were going to follow me tonight I have plans and I don’t need you tracking me.” It was Anti who was the last person he wanted to find out.

“Anti i- how-” before Jackie could finish.

“I don’t care superhero…. we all have our secrets.” Anti pauses seeing Jackie go from furious to almost crying.

“You weren’t suppose to find out.” Jackie says quietly.

Anti sighs grabbing Jackie zipping up his suit. “Come on you’re going out with me. Might as well trade a secret for a secret.”

Jackie didn’t even protest he was too upset, and now scared. Who will Anti tell he’s a villain he probably posted it online for everyone. Now he’s taking me to some evil warehouse to humiliate me.

Jackie was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn’t even register that they have stopped.

“Oh Able whose your handsome friend.” A old womans voice swims through Jackie’s ears confusing the superhero.

“He’s my older brother Gloria, he’s going through a rough patch.” Anti said elbowing Jackie to look up.

They were in a hospital that much he knew from the smell, but it was a common area for long term patients. There were a bunch of chairs set up in a circle by the looks of it they were early to whatever was going on. He looked over to see a old woman with a iv Smilling at Anti then to him. “Uh hello miss my name is jackieboy man.” He mumbles out pausing when he noticed Anti didn’t pull up his zipper all the way so the lady can see his binder.

“Oh my you’re a man dont worry, my grandson does the same thing when he forgets to zip up his sweaters.” The old woman pinches his cheek. “Oh my I can’t tell you how many rally’s I’ve been in. Oh my Able has heard many of my tales.”

Jackie is at a loss and looks to Anti qho has taken a seat in the circle next to a young woman who just arrived. Jackie quickly excused himself pulling up his zipper more angry now then embarrassed.

“What kind of game are you playing Anti.” Jackie says with a hiss pulling at Anti’s ear, now noticing he’s wearing a scarf to hide his neck, when did he even put that on.

Anti gets up following Jackie to the corner. “Lkke I said Jackie a secret for a secret….. this is a craft group I enjoy to knit and sew…. basically anything involving fabric and yarn. They call me Able here because they made it my nickname.” He looks away scowling and crossing his arms.

Jackie stops his emotions are all over the place. “You’re serious. Anti I ”

“Look, Jackie I get it I should of knocked or something but being trans is nothing to be ashamed of you’re always going to be a man in my eyes. Besides this only one of the two secrets I have so just please relax and maybe learn something. ” Anti sighs walking back to the circle but is pulled back in a tight embrace.

“Anti thank you, I just thank you so much.” Jackie says with a smile.

“Tch why are you thanking me you’re stuck in a craft group for the next two hours.” Anti sighs pulling away with no bite to his words but a small smile to his lips.

“Yeah yeah glitch bitch. Come on I’m going to learn how to crochet.” Jackie says with a grin running back to the circle.

“Like hell you are hero that’s my place.” Anti runs after sitting next to the superhero.

……..

Jackie’s room changed, he now had an extra chair in his room and a desk full of fabrics. Anti still beat him when it came to crocheting, but he was getting better. He kept his binders more out in the open now, he was starting to love himself more thanks to newfound support.

More so he was accepting himself because he wants to know the other secret Anti has because he keeps holding it over his head. All he knew it had something to do with Anti’s room, and why he messes up his language. That was the only hint he was given and it annoyed him to no end, and to top it off Chase knew what Anti was hiding and refused to help him.

He had to give it to Chase though, he knows how to keep a secret.

He smiled softly taking out a pair of knitting needles and began to work. He needed a warmer supersuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not Trans so I'm sorry for wrong stuff.


	6. The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shneep has two rooms

Shneep was an exception, he had two rooms. It was more like his personal room and a operation room. The first wasn’t anything special it was organized, always open, and didn’t have much interest. The operation room was different to say the least. It was well known that Shneep enjoy his experiments but they were harmless fun. He wasn’t crazy like Wilford, or murder happy like Anti.

Well that’s what he told himself and others. Which brought us to today. Robbie was sitting on the operating table heavily restrained. The zombie was slow, and weak not nearly as nimble strong, or cunning as he was alive.

“Thoes photos in your room Robbie are from world war two.” It was a statement not a question. “The nazis fascinated me. Oh don’t get me wrong they are scum but the experiments that they did were so amazing. I wish I had more subjects to try them on, but all I get are dead ones.” Shneep continued on taking out a scalpel. “But you are undead so maybe this would work.”

“Doctor……” Robbie tried to muster out any sort of response but his voice was strained and broken in this body. He couldn’t even struggle much with his poor coordination. He was getting panicked he did not want to be experimented on again he didn’t want this. He didn’t even have his old military buddies going through this with him after they were captured together.

“Yes yes Robbie I am a doctor, and I’m going to take care of you.” Shneep smiled putting his surgical mask back on. “Maybe I can bring you back to life my zombie friend.”

Robbie wished he still was alive he was mute, but because of the nazis and those experiments he could produce sound from his throat again loud and only usable for combat but it was sound, and loud enough to alert the whole house even with sound proof walls.

“Now Robbie this will be awhile so get comfy my friend. The good doctor will take care of you.” Shneep said injecting Robbie with the first syringe.

……..

Shneep turned on to the recorder. “It now has been 6 months since I have been fixing Robbie. The other egos are just curious to the condition of Robbie but are satisfied with my explanation of what I’m doing. Now onto the subject Robbie has stopped vomiting up a black chunky fluid from his mouth after a week. He no longer speaks which is something I need to fix. His hair is starting to get reddish brown flecks in the purple, which is odd because I haven’t dyed his hair. His eyes now have green strips going through the cloudy blue of his eyes. The cataracts seem to be healing themselves. Experimentation seems successful so far. End long 56.” Shneep concludes.

Robbie looked over to Shneep with a mix of annoyance and anger in his eyes. He didn’t hate his brother for this, no he was just disappointed now. He wasn’t a saint by any stretch, but this was too much. Maybe it was because he was hungry and hurt. Wait when was he able to feel pain and hunger again. Maybe Shneep was actually curing his zombieism.

Shneep looked down, and replaced Robbie’s iv. He needed to get back up to inform the others of Robbie’s conditions.

The good doctor smiled back at Robbie, and went back upstairs.


End file.
